ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Character Creation
= The Character Creation Process = When you begin playing Final Fantasy XI, you will have to create a new character. Creating a character consists of several steps, each allowing several options to customize your gameplay experience. 1. Race → Gender (except Mithra and Galka) → 2. Face type → 3. Hair Color → 4. Physical size (small, medium, large) → 5. Standard job → 6. Character name → 7. Country (allegiance) When you select "Create Character" from the top menu and press the |Enter| key, the character creation screen will appear. Remember that you must first sign up for a Content ID on the Final Fantasy XI top page to create an open account. You may purchase up to 16 Content IDs (in other words, create up to 16 characters). If you already have 16 characters, you will be unable to create additional characters. You must select "Delete Character" to create an empty space first. If you hav purchased a Content ID to create your first character, you should see one open slot. Select the open slot with the pointer and press the |Enter| key to begin the character creation process. Simply deleting a character does not cancel a Content ID. To cancel a Content ID, you will need to use the "Cancel" option for Content IDs on the Final Fantasy top page. # Race & Gender :The world of Final Fantasy XI is home to many different races. Pick the type that you feel best suits you. Once you begin the game, you will not be able allowed to switch races or genders, so please reach the description of each race carefully before making your decision. ;Hume (Male/Female) :Possibly the most numerous of the five races. Humes have spread from Bastok to live all over Vana'diel. In comparison to the other races, Humes are characterized by having a fairly equal balance of abilities ;Elvaan (Male/Female) :A tall, slender race famed for their swordsmanship, the Elvaan form the majority of the population of San d'Oria. ;Tarutaru (Male/Female) :The Tarutaru form the majority of the population of Windurst and are known for their skill with magic. Although they outwardly resemble small children, their physical appearance belies their true age. ;Mithra :A race catlike humanoids, the Mithra live in Windurst and its surrounding islands. They are characterized by their large ears, long tails, and superior agility. There are very few male Mithra, and only female Mithra venture out into the world. ;Galka :The Galka are a physically imposing race, and are the minority population of Bastok. Characterized by their hulking frames, the galka are reknowned for their unsurpassed strength. The Galka reproduce through a form of reincarnation and hence have no specific gender, but are generally considered to be male. # Face Type Each race allows you to choose from eight different face types. Select a face type and press the |Enter| key to make your choice. # Hair Color You may select between two hair colors per face type. Character Models The following, illustrated tables feature the High-Quality rendered portraits of each of the 128 playable Character Models as they are displayed in the Character Creation screen. The Face and Hair labels match the actual Character Creation screen. Use the tables below to quickly pick out your favorite looks or easily make side-by-side comparisons for character models you are interested in; note the face-number and hair-letter to quickly find the same look in the Character Creation screen. Clicking an image will also display the full-size version. # Physical Size Once you have decided your character's physical features, select a body size of small, medium, or large. # Main Job # Choosing a Name # Allegiance Category:RacesCategory:Models __NOEDITSECTION__